


Rock On

by Wingschester7



Category: School of Rock (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Contains swearing - Freeform, F/M, bad words, because the author sucks, like one word but still, so protect your delicate sensibilities, the author cba to explain, watch the movie before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: Based on the movie School of Rock (2003)





	Rock On

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a randomass fanfic folks. Saw this movie the other day and started shipping these two like crazy, then went on AO3 and only saw 1 fic so of course had to change that...  
> Probably gonna make zero sense if you haven't watched the movie cos I cba to explain Dewey Finn pretending to be Ned Schneebly blah blah...  
> Canon compliant (dialogue is copied from https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=school-of-rock-the) but I admit to adding/ altering some stuff and being OTT at places but meh *shrugs*  
> Will be editing... later... sometime in the future ... so meanwhile, have fun poking at my mistakes:)

"I'd really love to talk some more," Mr. Schneebly cut in abruptly, " - about your philosophy on teaching. Do you think maybe we could grab some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Ms. Mullins repeated, confused. "Uh - now?"

"Sure. The school's over for the day isn't it?"

"Oh well, I - " No one had asked her for coffee in - forever, it seemed. And the dark eyes watching her looked so hopeful...

"I suppose if it's a quick run to the cafe..."  
~

It was dark and loud when they stepped inside and Mr. Schneebly's hand rested comfortably on her back as he ushered her to a table whose occupiers were just leaving. She couldn't see any other empty seats around them.

Dammit, she wished she had had time to fix her hair a little - _stop it! It's not a date, for god's sake, not that you'd know what a date even is._

She sighed internally. That coffee had better be strong...

"Well, I've never been here before," she said as she eyed the waiter's ink covered arm, finding the design quite beautiful - the leather attire, not so much. "I've never been to this side of town before, in fact."

He grinned at her. "Really? I'm a pretty frequent customer so they always have a place for me even when it's busy like this."

And apparently they didn't have coffee. "You're sure you don't have coffee?"

The waiter shook his head regretfully.

Mr. Schneebly leant over to say something to him Rosalie couldn't really hear and the waiter left after scribbling something down on the back of his hand. Ned turned back to her and gave a her wink which for some reason drew a warm blush to her cheeks which, she fervently prayed, went unnoticed.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, I've been dying to ask you something, Mr. Schneebly."

"Oh. Please, call me Dewey."

"Dewey?" She asked, bewildered.

He gave her a wide eyed look. "Ned." He said quickly. "Call me Ned. That's what I meant. I was thinking of my other name. My middle name." He gave a slight laugh.

"Well, Ned - " she pushed her glasses higher, " - in your experience, how does Horace Green compare to the other schools that you've taught at?"

"Oh, your school is the best." He said vehemently.

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. You know that kids at other schools just have fun all the time? They run around. There's no discipline. They're happy. It's anarchy. This is the best school I have ever teached at. I swear."

"Taught." She muttered just as the waiter came back and set two large jugs on the table filled with some sort of dark liquid she couldn't begin to identify.

"Pardon?"

"I'll drink to that." She said loudly and grabbed one of the drink to try a little sip. It was surprisingly... pleasant. The flavour was somewhere between bitter and sweet.

Rosalie took a bigger gulp.

"Woah, woah - Ros, slow down there," Mr. Schneebly - Ned, laughed and when his hand covered hers briefly she nearly choked. "Those things pack a punch so be careful there, Ms. Mullins."

Damn, but she wanted him to call her Ros again.

"You know what - stay there. I'm gonna put on some music."

He was only gone for a few minutes and then -

_...Just like the white winged dove_  
Sings a song  
Sounds like she's singing 

"Oh my god, I love this song!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Really?" Ned slid back into his seat.

"Yes, yes, Stevie Nicks! You know, she came to town, and she did a concert and she was just so... wild. Oh, my gosh, she put on the best show ever."

_And the days go by_  
Like a strand in the wind  
In the web that is my own... 

They were both singing along and Ned was ridiculously drumming against the table.

"She's better live than she is on the album - You know what I mean?"

"Yes, yes." Rosalie replied still humming along. "Oh, my gosh, no comparison..."

The song finally ended and though the busy chatter around them doesn't die, Dewey felt like there was a stillness between just the two of them. Rosalie was staring at him with bright eyes, a soft smile around the edges of mouth and damn if he didn't want to cradle that lovely face with his palms.

_Idiot, you brought her here for a reason._

"You know what? I would love to take the kids to a concert." His words seem to cut through something unseen yet tangible between them.

Rosalie blinked at him as if waking up, dazed. "Concert?"

"Yeah." He swallowed. "There's one at the end of the month. The Philharmonic. They do classics. They do Beethoven, Mozart... umm - Enya, that kind of stuff. But uh, you have a policy about field trips..."

"Would it be educational?" She asked.

"It could be very educational." His response was met Rosalie's expression changing into one of contemplating a deep thought.

Then she gave him a wide grin which he is sure threatened his heartbeat for a second. "Maybe we can make an exception."  
~

"I had a really nice time." Rosalie unclipped the seatbelt as the car pulled up to the curb.

"Yeah, ditto. You sure you don't want me to drop you home, it won't be any trouble - "

"No, no, that's quite alright," she sighed, "I have some work to do back at school so..."

 _All work, no play, this woman,_ Ned thought, smiling fondly.

"You know this is the first time a teacher has asked me to do anything outside of school." she said.

"No way." _Hell or high, we're so doing that again. Many, many times again._

"It's - It's true. In six years."

For a moment, he didn't know what to say. "Well, you know, I think it might be one of those things where people are intimidated. " He said cautiously.

"Intimidated?"

Ned nodded back at her and she scoffed.

"They hate me."

"Hey don't say that," he said softly, wanting so badly to reach out to her. "They don't."

"Yes, they do. I can see. I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always wound this tight. There was a time when I was fun. I was funny. I was. But you can't be funny and be the principal of a prep school. No, you cannot, because when it comes to their kids, these parents, they have no sense of humor. If anything goes wrong, it's my head. It's my head in the smasher. These parents will come down on me like a nuclear bomb. I can't make a mistake. I gotta be perfect. And that pressure has turned me into one thing that I never wanted to be. A bitch."

 _Aw, fuck propriety._ He reached out to take her hand. "No. You're not."

"Yes, I am. I am a big one."

"Well, I don't think so." His voice was resolute. "I think you're pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're way cool." They both smiled at each.  
~

The next day throughout practice with the class, he remained distracted, his mind still to the evening before. He could still Rosalie's voice singing along his own, the grip of their hands...

As soon as lesson finished, he wanted to see her again. He told himself it's just because he want to hold Rosalie to her promise.

"Ros, excuse me," As luck would have it, he crashed into her in the hallway, " I just wanted to remind you about our field trip tomorrow." The head was wearing a prim, grey suit with a deep emerald shirt that was bringing out all the green in her hazel eyes.

"What field trip?" She shifted the stack of papers in her arms.

"The educational concert - ?"

"Oh, I forgot about that...

"I don't know, school policy is very difficult to get around." _Oh no, Dewey, think fast -_

"But you said we could make an exception and, and - the kids are excited about hearing some Mozart - "

"I know, but the preparations, there's not enough time."

"I've got it all covered. What's going on, are you mad at me?"

"No, no, Ned. I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out because it's parents' night tonight..." Tiredness lined her voice and he couldn't help but wince in sympathy.

"Hey," he stepped forwards and took the pile from her. It's all gonna be fine." He soothed.

"Ned, would you mind coming with me tonight to parents' night?" Rosalie looked at him with hope. "It wouldn't be a date or anything - " _Obviously you moron, why would you even say that?_ " - I get nervous around the parents and there's something about you that makes me feel more relaxed." _God, Rosalie, shut up already!_

"You know what, that sounds so great, Ros, but... I wasn't planning on going tonight."

"You have to. You're their teacher. You have to give the presentation."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. No, I got you. I'm ready for that." _Good going, what the hell are you even gonna say to them?_ "So we'll go together?"

"Yes, why don't you pick me up at, say, 6:40." she said brightly.

"All right."  
~

"What are you all dressed up for?" The real Ned asked him. The one whose name he had stolen.

"I got a hot date." _And doesn't that feel good to say out loud. Except Rosalie had said, had quite blatantly specified, that it wasn't a date._

He shook his head at his face in the mirror.  
~

It all went downhill from there. Ned ratted him out to Patty who called the cops on him. Facing the parents had been nothing, but when Rosalie had stood in front of him asking him for the truth, he'd been unable to look at her. He didn't think he could bear the disappointment in her eyes.

So he crawled into his bed, pulled the duvet over his head and decided to ignore the rest of the world.  
~

_"How could you let our kids be exposed to this impostor?"_

_"Do you just let anyone teach here?"_

This was literally her worst nightmare. The parents' angry rants showed no sign of stopping and Rosalie just couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Excuse me. Just one second, please." She backed away holding up a finger and scrambled for door.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"We want some answers, now!"_

Rosalie fled.

Her feet dragged down the stairs and suddenly she was fighting to keep tears back. Ned - Dewey - whatever, why did he have to lie? God I'm so stupid -  
She just stood there in the corner banging her head against the wall.

"Miss? Ms. Mullins?" Rosalie heard a voice call out her name and she turned around.

"Ms. Mullins, the children... they're gone."  
~

Dewey still couldn't believe it. The kids turning up at his apartment, them actually doing the show, the crowd going wild at their performance - it had all been so crazy. And - and Rosalie coming up to him at the end.

"I'm still mad at you, Mr. Finn." She said angrily, and then proceeded to grab him in a tight. "I'd kiss you but... there are kids present."

"Not to mention their parents," he drew back to smile at her. "You know me though, I love to give them a good show." And he kissed her throughly while the kids gave deafening cheers.  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the song in the movie: Edge of seventeen by Stevie Nicks
> 
> Also, can I just say how weird it is writing F/M when all I have ever read and certainly all I have written has been M/M???
> 
> Merry christmas & happy new year!!


End file.
